


Quiet Moments

by whoallsgayhere



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoallsgayhere/pseuds/whoallsgayhere
Summary: It's the quiet moments together that Eddie cherishes the most. No distractions, no lives to save, just the two of them together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 278





	Quiet Moments

It is the quiet moments together that Eddie cherishes the most. After all they have been through together this year – the lawsuit, the street fighting, the countless calls that could have cost them each their lives – lying here together in his bed in the peaceful early morning light is like heaven. Christopher is staying over at Hen and Karen’s having a sleepover with Denny, so the house is mercifully quiet – only the sound of Buck’s even breathing as he sleeps punctuates the silence. Propping himself up on an elbow, Eddie glances down to watch Buck’s face, calm and still, as he rests. A sharp contrast to his boundless, puppy-like energy when he’s awake, Buck sleeps peacefully, body stretched out alongside Eddie’s, the sheets tangled around his hips and draped across his chest.

It still takes Eddie by surprise sometimes, how at home Buck is with him. Sure, ever since they had gotten to know each other (after the initial growing pains of Eddie joining the 118) Buck had been a fixture in his and Christopher’s lives, but this? This is different. Before, Buck was just being a good friend – working together on calls, getting drinks after work, hanging out with him and Christopher on the weekends – but now, it was more than that.

Ever since that fateful call with the little boy who fell down the abandoned well, their friendship had morphed into something more. Eddie had often imagined what it would be like to have Buck in his life as more than just a friend. Sure, it had started out as just a physical thing; the man was _gorgeous_ , and Eddie had always had a weakness for pretty boys with nice smiles. Growing up in Texas, he may not have acted on his desires as frequently as he would’ve liked, especially after he and Shannon found out she was pregnant, but there had been enough furtive hookups with other guys in seedy club bathrooms and rushed handjobs in the Army with fellow soldiers who were lonely and looking for a little physical comfort for him to know he was attracted to Buck when they first met.

The more time Eddie spent with Buck, the more he realized the man was more than just a cute face with a smart mouth and an amazing ass. He saw the kind, selfless side of Buck – the side that connected him with Carla to help take care of Christopher and that built a CP-friendly skateboard to help his son feel like just another nine-year-old kid. Eddie saw how fiercely protective Buck was of Maddie, and how loyal he was to those he loved. Fighting his way back to the surface after cutting his line, Eddie was desperate to not only get home to his son, but to Buck as well.

Before that call, Eddie was willing to continue wanting Buck from afar, too concerned about ruining their friendship for want of something more. As a single father, he had to think about what was best for Christopher when it came to dating someone new. Christopher and Buck had become so close, Eddie was terrified of ruining not only his friendship with Buck but damaging his son’s relationship with another adult who loved and cared for him. After losing Shannon, Eddie was loathe for Christopher to lose yet another parental figure. He knew how much Buck cared for his son. If things on that call had ended differently, he knew Buck would want to be there for Christopher.

Lost in thought, Eddie is brought back to the present with the press of warm lips against his collarbone and Buck’s hand brushing along his thigh.

“What’re you thinkin’ about so hard this early, hmm?” Buck asks sleepily, as he looks up at Eddie with a smile on his face.

Shaking his head lightly as if to clear away the cobwebs, Eddie gives Buck a soft smile of his own and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Buck’s unruly curls. “Nothing, _mi cariño_. Just thinking about how near-death experiences have a funny way of putting everything into perspective.”

Buck chuckles and pushes himself up so he and Eddie are eye-level. “Yeah, almost dying will do that. Luckily for you, if you hadn’t made a move after you recovered from that call, I definitely would’ve.”

Eddie raises an eyebrow. “Oh really? How’s that?”

“After you cut your line and the mudslide buried you, I lost it. I was screaming at Cap and the rest of the squad to do something, _anything_ , but they insisted we wait until the rain let up. I was ready to dig you out with my bare hands if I had to. I swore to myself if we got you out of there alive, I wasn’t going to waste any more time. I had to say something, consequences be damned,” Buck admits with a smile.

Eddie leans over and captures Buck’s lips in a kiss. Buck did always have a flair for the dramatic. With the stress of that wild night behind them, Eddie is more than content to focus on the present – most pressingly, having Evan Buckley naked in his bed. Eddie cards his fingers through Buck’s hair and deepens the kiss, coaxing Buck’s tongue to tangle with his own. Buck moans into the kiss, bringing his free hand to rest on Eddie’s chest, teasing a nipple with the tips of his fingers.

Eddie shudders at the sensation, reaching down to stroke his hand over Buck’s cock nestled between them. Buck breaks the kiss with a gasp as Eddie begins to stroke him more firmly. Eddie kisses his way down Buck’s neck, latching onto the juncture of his shoulder and sucking at the pulse point until Buck cries out, thrusting himself into Eddie’s hand. “Eddie, _please_ …”

Eddie growls low in his throat, releasing Buck’s cock and pressing himself against Buck until there’s no space left between them and rolls them over, pinning Buck to the bed. Buck whines at the loss of Eddie’s hand stroking him and ruts himself against Eddie’s thigh, desperate for more friction. He has had plenty of sex in his life, both with men and women, but there’s something about Eddie Diaz that drives Buck crazy. The slide of Eddie’s skin against his own, the weight of Eddie pressing him into the mattress, the feeling of his stubble scraping against Buck’s face as he whispers in his ear – it’s just _so_ good and Buck can’t help the moan that escapes him.

“Look at you, _mi_ _querido_ , already so eager. Are you going to be good for me?” Eddie grinds his hips against Buck, dragging their erections against each other, drawing another moan from Buck. “Yes,” he nods, biting his lip. The fire building between them is so good he just wants to chase down his release and come already, but Buck is a sucker for praise. Ever since they first got together, he noticed that Eddie wasn’t great about verbalizing his feelings – he prefers to show Buck how he feels, rather than tell – but that all changes in the bedroom. Eddie has mastered the art of dirty talk. He loves to whisper in Buck’s ear, tell him how good he is, and Buck has never been so motivated to behave in his life. He loves the validation, the praise, the sweet satisfaction he gets from being _a good boy_ for Eddie.

“Eddie, _papi,_ please…” Buck thrusts against Eddie’s thigh, shamelessly searching for more contact. Eddie wraps his hand firmly around Buck’s cock, giving it a slight squeeze before running his finger over the slit. “Fuck,” Buck moans.

“God, you’re fucking perfect.” Eddie watches Buck writhe beneath him, drinking in the sounds Buck can’t seem to hold in. Eddie loves seeing Buck like this, all spread out in bed and lost in pleasure. He has always had a bit of a dominant streak in bed, and Buck knows just how to draw it out of him. From the first time they had sex and Eddie discovered how much Buck enjoys being praised, he knew how compatible they would be. He might be crap at following orders in the field, but in bed Buck lives to please and Eddie knows what a gift it is to find someone so open and willing to be led in that way. Eddie loves taking Buck apart in bed, slowly driving him to the edge and making him beg, but he always makes sure to put him back together again when they are done.

Keeping one hand stroking Buck’s cock, Eddie reaches over to the nightstand and gets out the lube and a box of condoms. Buck lets out a moan of anticipation at the snick of the lube cap opening, knowing what’s coming next. Eddie slowly works one finger into Buck, twisting, stretching until he finds that one little spot inside that makes Buck go –

“Oh fuck,” Buck whines high in his throat, pushing back against the intrusion. “C’mon Eddie, please.”

God, Eddie loves making Buck beg for it. “Patience, _mi_ _querido_.” Working a second finger inside and scissoring them to stretch Buck open, Eddie grabs a condom with his other hand and tears it open with his teeth. Rolling it onto Buck’s shaft, Eddie rakes a possessive glance over Buck’s body before gripping the base of Buck’s cock with his free hand and swallowing Buck down whole.

“Oh shit god damn, Eddie,” Buck wails as the dual sensations course through his body. He doesn’t know whether to thrust up into Eddie’s mouth or push back on the fingers still working him open, brushing over his prostate. Eddie works in a third finger as he tongues Buck slit, making him cry out.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna, I can’t –”

Eddie tightens his hold on the base of Buck’s cock and squeezes, hard, effectively stopping his impending orgasm in its tracks. Buck whimpers at the intensity of it all and grips the bedsheets like a lifeline. Eddie could watch Buck like this forever – strung out and panting, flushed with the exertion of dancing on the edge of his orgasm, begging to be set free.

“Oh god Eddie, please, _please –”_

Eddie moves back up Buck’s body, dragging his leaking cock against Buck’s hip as he whispers in Buck’s ear.

“Look at you being _so good_ for me, _mi_ _querido_. Such a good boy.” Eddie strokes up and down Buck’s side, kissing his shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Buck moans, burying his head in Eddie’s chest as he fights to catch his breath. Calmed by Eddie’s grounding touch, Buck tries again.

“Fuck Eddie, please – I need _…”_

Eddie quiets him with a kiss and reaches down to grab another condom. Rolling it onto himself, he works his way back down Buck’s body, punctuating his journey with kisses.

“God, look at you. So beautiful, so good for me. So perfect.”

Reaching down, Eddie works another finger inside to make sure Buck is still ready for him. So strung out he can barely speak, Buck just moans and spreads his legs in invitation.

Too close to the edge himself to draw out the sweet torture any longer, Eddie lines himself up and enters Buck in one smooth thrust. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Buck wails as Eddie nails his prostate, each thrust sending him flying higher, coherent thought a mere fleeting memory as he drags his nails along Eddie’s back. “You’re so perfect. Come for me, Evan. That’s it, let it all go.” With a sob, Buck’s orgasm rushes through him, lighting up every nerve in his body like a galaxy exploding behind his eyelids.

A heartbeat behind, Eddie moans long and loud as he comes, rocking into Buck and gripping his hips hard enough to leave fingerprint shaped bruises behind.

Stretching out alongside Buck on the bed, Eddie makes quick work of both used condoms, tying them off and flinging them towards the trash before gathering Buck to his chest.

Pressing kisses into Buck’s hair, Eddie rubs soothing circles into Buck’s back and whispers sweet nothings in his ear as Buck comes down from his orgasmic high. Finally able to string a lucid thought together, Buck smiles up at Eddie and reaches up for a kiss. Eddie dips his head to meet Buck’s lips, infusing the kiss with all the tender feelings he has for Buck, but struggles to articulate.

Yes, these moments are his favorite. No distractions, no lives to save, just the two of them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm a long-time reader of fanfic, but first-time writer and new to this fandom in general. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
